Girl
by monggu kai
Summary: Tuan...anda akan dalam masalah jika berani menyentuh saya. Jangan lakukan itu tuan…." HUNKAI...HUNKAI...Gs Kai


**Girl**

Pair : HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

Gs for Kai

Rated : M

**WARNING !**

**Genderswitch**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, OOC, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

Special fic for **deathangel94**

**ENJOY**

"Kau boleh kembali ke Korea Oh Sehun. Tapi jangan melupakan tugas yang diberikan oleh CSIS. Misi itu tidaklah mudah. Proyek mu kali ini cukup besar. Menyangkut hubungan Korea Selatan dan Korea utara yang cukup panas akhir-akhir ini dan proyek tambahan dari pemerintah Amerika tentang bajingan seperti Huang Zitao, Xi Luhan dan Kwon Jiyong "

"Tenang saja Kevin Li… aku terbiasa untuk tugas seperti ini. Terima kasih kau banyak membantu ku Mentor. Secepatnya aku akan kembali ke Kanada setelah masa tugas dan liburan ku disana selesai"

"Bagus….aku yakin kau memang bisa diandalkan. Beberapa secret file tentang Xi Luhan dan Huang Zitao akan ku serahkan pada mu, kau bisa mempelajarinya dan langsung melumpuhkannya dengan bukti kejahatannya itu"

"Ini akan jadi proyek balas budi ku untuk pemerintah Korea karena telah memilihku untuk mengenyam ilmu di CSIS. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk ini. Target ku tidak akan lolos kali ini"

"Tentu saja kau harus bekerja keras. Dimasa depan kau akan jadi milik mereka Sehun"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Besok pagi kepulangan mu di atur dan semua fasilitas mu selama disana sudah disiapkan"

"Aku sudah tak sabar untuk liburan ku"

"Ingat…kau juga harus berhati-hati sekalipun di negara mu sendiri"

"Pasti !"

_HUNKAI_

Gadis itu sedikit cemas karena untuk pertama kalinya ia akan bekerja. Sebenarnya tidak ingin bekerja seperti ini juga. Keadaan lah yang memaksa ia harus banting tulang seperti ini.

Ia menatap pakaian lolita super pendek yang sekarang dikenakannya. Ia juga melirik dua orang wanita seperti dirinya yang juga akan bekerja bersamanya.

Ia memberikan hormat sembilan puluh derajat dan sedikit tersenyum malu pada dua orang itu. Gadis berambut hitam panjang ini berusaha memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pasti bisa!

Mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga bukanlah hal yang sulit. Hanya saja memang cukup membuat letih.

"Ayo cepat…bersihkan seluruh ruangan di tempat ini sebelum Tuan kalian pulang"

"Baik ahjuma…."

Jawab mereka kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai menata semua furniture dan membersihkan ruangan ini?"

"Sudah ahjuma…."

"Bagus….sebentar lagi Tuan Oh Sehun akan pulang. Kalian harus melayani dia selama beliau ada di sini. Patuhi perintahnya dan bersikaplah sopan padanya. Kalian mengerti ?"

"Kami mengerti….."

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa nama mu?"

Kai menatap pria gagah yang menjadi tuannya itu sambil melirik Baekhyun yang sedang ditanya.

"Baekhyun imnida..."

"Apa keahlian mu?"

"Aku bisa mencuci, mengepel, dan membersihkan rumah dengan baik tuan"

"Dan kau mata bulat….apa keahlian mu"

"Kyungsoo imnida….aku bisa memasak, menyetrika, dan membersihkan rumah"

"Baiklah….datang tiap jam 10 pagi ke sini untuk membersihkan apartemen ku. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang"

Oh Sehun menyuruh para pelayannya segera pergi dari apartemennya dan menatap satu lagi pelayan nya yang berdiri bingung dan canggung di depannya.

"Kau dada besar!….siapa nama mu?"

Gadis itu kaget dipanggil seperti itu, mau tak mau ia hanya bisa bersabar menghadapi tuannya.

"Jonginie tuan….."

"Nama yang imut….cocok untuk mu. Jadi apa keahlian mu?"

"Aku bisa memasak, mencuci pakaian, menyetrika, membersihkan rumah, mem…"

"Selain itu ?"

"Aku bisa membuat kue…."

"Selain itu?"

"Aku bisa menjahit, menyulam…."

"Selain itu….."

Gadis bernama Jonginie itu jelas bingung apa maksud tuannya itu. Memang itukan keahlian pelayan biasanya?

"Tidak ada tuan….aku hanya ahli memasak dan mengurus kebersihan rumah"

"Jadi untuk apa aku memperkerjakan tiga pelayan jika semuanya memiliki keahlian yang sama?"

Oh Sehun merasa senang sekali melihat ekspresi terkejut gadis di depannya.

"Aku akan berusaha bekerja sebaik mungkin pada tuan nanti dan membantu tuan mengurus rumah ini"

"Tidak perlu….dua teman mu tadi bisa melakukannya"

Sehun melihat gadis itu tampak sedih karena sepertinya ia tak dibutuhkan disini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya pamit pergi dahulu tuan"

"Pamit kemana ?"

Jonginie membalikkan badannya saat ia sudah berjalan beberapa langkah untuk keluar.

"Mau menemui ahjuma koordinator pelayan disini meminta tempat lain untuk memberikan saya pekerjaan…"

"Kau bekerja disini"

"Tapi tuan bilang tidak membutuhkan saya…."

"Kemari…."

Jonginie berjalan mendekat tuannya yang duduk di sofa panjang di depan ruangan TV nya.

"Lebih dekat"

Gadis itu melangkah lebih dekat ke dekat sofa yang sedang diduduki Oh Sehun.

"Duduk…."

"Tapi tuan…"

"Duduk…temani aku nonton TV"

Jonginie tersenyum tipis melihat tuannya ini tidak segalak perkataan awalnya.

"Kau terlalu jauh duduknya dari ku, sini lebih dekat lagi"

Sehun tak sabaran dan langsung menarik pelayannnya yang nampak ragu-ragu bergerak kearahnya.

Saat tangan keduanya tertaut, Sehun dengan jelas melihat Jonginie itu terlihat sedikit malu.

"Tugas mu disini menghibur ku dan melayani ku"

Jonginie nampak sama sekali tak menegerti ucapan Sehun.

"Nanti kau akan mengerti Jonginie…."

Oh Sehun dengan tiba-tiba mengecup pelan bibir ranum gadis itu.

Ia kaget majikannya berbuat seperti itu, dan hanya diam pasrah akan perbuatan majikannya.

Ia ingat tujuannya untuk bekerja. Dan ia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini.

Jonginie cepat-cepat mendorong Sehun yang mulai nakal menciumi lehernya.

"Maaf Tuan…saya harus pulang"

"Tidak…kau harus tinggal disini menemani ku. Aku tuan mu…jadi turuti perintah ku"

"Tapi…"

"Kau mau bekerja pada ku atau tidak ?"

Jonginie langsung mengagukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Sekarang, buatkan aku kopi"

"Ehm…baik tuan"

Sehun belum pernah seegois ini.

Entah kenapa satu pelayannya itu begitu menarik dimatanya. Ck…jangan katakan ia jatuh cinta.

Ia yakin ini hanya napsu semata karena lama tak melihat tubuh indah wanita selama pelatihan di Kanada.

Tetapi kenapa ia hanya melirik Jonginie daripada dua teman pelayannya tadi?

Oh Sehun pun tak tahu.

Saat melirik Jonginie itu, hasrat kelaki-lakiannnya selalu muncul. Ia suka tipe gadis imut dan menggemaskan seperti si pelayannya itu.

Tubuh pelayannya itu juga nampak berisi dan seksi, pasti nikmat untuk dinikmati.

_HUNKAI_

Oh Sehun masih serius bekerja di meja kerjanya. Tugas nya hampir rampung untuk pemerintah pertahanan Korea.

Bukan hal sulit untuk membobol data rahasia untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Ia dilatih untuk itu dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Ia kini membuka file yang diberikan mentornya untuk melacak penjual senjata-senjata ilegal paling berbahaya di kawasan Asia.

Huang Zitao dan Xi Luhan…ia terus membaca File-File itu dengan penuh konsentrasi. Ada banyak bukti kejahatan dua pria itu.

Ia hanya perlu mengumpulkan sedikit data dari pemerintah Cina untuk tugasnya dan melacak keberadaan Xi Luhan yang katanya di Korea.

Jika tugas berbahaya ini berhasil dilakukannya, ia akan kembali ke Korea selamanya.

Ia akan bekerja untuk pemerintah negara ini dan mungkin membangun keluarga mengingat usianya sudah cukup untuk berumah tangga.

Ia melirik pelayannya yang masih setia menunggunya bekerja di depan mejanya. Wajahnya nampak lelah dan mengantuk.

Oh Sehun hanya tertawa melihat wajah Jonginie yang berusaha keras tak tertidur.

Gadis itu sukses membuatnya berulang kali tersenyum beberapa jam ini.

"Apa kau lelah Jonginie?"

"Ah…tidak tuan…."

Gadis itu kembali tersadar saat majikannya bicara padanya.

Ia sebenarnya sangat mengantuk. Ini sudah jam setengah 2 pagi.

Orang normal pasti sudah tidur dan bermimpi.

Tapi ia masih harus menemani majikannya tadi bekerja.

Ia hanya bisa menurut apa kata majikannya. Ia belum siap di pecat di hari pertamanya bekerja.

Ia butuh upah untuk pekerjaannya ini.

"Rumah mu dimana?"

"Aku tinggal di kota Gwangju sebelumnya tuan, tapi karena ingin bekerja aku ada di Seoul beberapa hari ini"

"Oh begitu….orang tua mu kerja apa sekarang?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal saat aku kecil tuan…"

"Oh…maaf membuat mu sedih"

"Tidak…itu sudah lama terjadi, aku sudah tidak ingin sedih berkepanjangan lagi"

"Itu bagus jonginie…"

_HUNKAI_

Oh Sehun masih setia menciumi pipi gadis manis itu di ranjang.

Ia masih tertidur sampai siang seperti ini.

Gadis itu sedikit terusik mimpinya saat ada getaran sedikit menyakitkan di dadanya.

Ia berusaha sadar dan bangun dari tidurnya.

Ia mendapati tuannya ada di depan matanya dan tersenyum cerah kearahnya.

Tampan sekali wajah itu dari jarak dekat seperti ini.

Gadis itu sungguh tampak malu sekarang.

"Ciuman ku tidak mempan membangun kan mu, jadi ku remas keras saja dada mu supaya kau membuka mata"

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget melihat tangan tuannya kurang ajar meremas-remas dadanya.

"Cepat mandi dan buatkan aku sarapan"

Gadis itu bangun dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandinya.

Sehun tertawa dalam hati bisa menggoda gadis polos itu.

"Menyenangkan juga"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jonginie baru selesai mandi saat Sehun menatap kearahnya.

Ia memperhatikan handuk dan rambut basah pelayannya.

Jonginie nampak takut dan malu melihat Sehun berjalan kearahnya.

Sehun memegang wajah gadis itu dan mengelus pipinya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali mandinya heem?"

"Maafkan aku tuan…aku akan segera bersiap membuatkan anda sarapan"

Jonginie nampak mengeratkan handuk putih ditubuhnya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat.

Sehun mencium aroma apel yang begitu kuat dari pelayannya ini.

"Kau suka sekali menggoda ku Jonginie…"

Sehun menarik tubuh Jonginie ke arahnya dan tanpa basa-basi mencium kening, pipi dan bibir delima si pelayan.

"Tuuannn….jangan…."

Sehun makin nekat membawa bibir manis itu dalam kuluman bibir tipisnya. Gadis itu mengerang akan perbuatan Sehun pada bibirnya.

Ia terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah menahan malu saat Sehun kini menatapi wajah imutnya.

"Kau malu?"

Pelayannya itu diam tak menjawab.

"Apa kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya?"

"Tidak…tuan"

Sehun senang sekali mendengarnya.

Ia merengkuh tubuh yang masih berebalut handuk itu keranjang kecil tempat tidur pelayannya.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

Jonginie menatap wajah Sehun dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Ia belai rambut yang masih agak basah itu dan ia kecup lagi pipi si gadis.

"Berarti tidak akan ada yang marah kalau aku mencumbu mu kan?"

Sehun berusaha cepat membuka handuk yang menjadi satu-satunya kain penutup tubuh gadis itu.

"Tuan….anda akan dalam masalah jika berani menyentuh saya. Jangan lakukan itu tuan…."

Jonginie tampak mencoba memasang kembali handuk yang sudah jatuh ke perut nya.

Oh Sehun kini menikmati pemandangan indah berupa kulit tan halus dan sepasang gunung kembar Jonginie yang ukurannya cukup memuaskan mata.

Matanya beralih pada Vagina mengundang gadis itu dibawah sana.

Mana ada pria yang tahan melihat keindahan itu.

Sehun membuang handuk yang ada di tubuh Jonginie.

"Aku akan menghadapi apapun masalah yang menghadang ku sayang…

Kau membuatku gila Jonginie…."

"Akhhghhh….Tuannnn…."

Jonginie pasrah saja saat Sehun menarik niple sebelah kanannya.

Kini ia terkulai pasrah dalam dominasi majikannya yang sangat tampan.

Ia bisa jelas melihat pria itu masih sibuk membuka pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya.

Saat keduanya sudah telanjang seperti bayi, Sehun langsung mengajak gadis itu berciuman lagi.

"Kau tahu…kau sangat seksi Jonginie…."

Ia tak sempat menjawab pujian majikannya karena mulutnya telah sibuk mendesah karena Sehun sedang memanjakan payudaranya, ia tak bisa mennghentikan Sehun yang kuat seperti ini.

Saat pria itu menciumi dan mempermainkan vaginanya, ia menjerit perih dan nikmat.

Tak ada hal paling nikmat yang pernah ia rasakan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Oh Sehun benar-benar berniat mengerjai tubuh pelayannya pagi ini.

Ia masih asyik menikmati kulit halus Jonginie dan memasukkan jarinya kedalam vagina sempit gadis itu.

"Kau masih perawan sayang?"

"Iya…."

Setelah pertanyaan itu, pagi sejuk di apartemen Sehun berubah jadi pagi panas yang membakar hasrat antara si pelayan dan si majikan.

_HUNKAI_

Oh Sehun sudah mendapat acungan jempol dari rekan-rekannya di Komite Pertahanan Korea. Ia sudah banyak mengumpulkan informasi tentang penjahat-penjahat kelas kakap yang di cari negara ini.

Tidak sulit untuknya melacak lokasi penjahat-penjahat itu. Karena ia pernah menangani dan melacak teroris untuk pemerintah Kanada.

Tinggal menunggu hari saja untuk penangkapan penjahat yang mereka incar dilaksanakan.

Hanya saja Oh Sehun sedikit gelisah.

Jika tugasnya selesai dan masa liburannya di Korea juga selesai, berarti ia harus kembali ke Kanada secepatnya untuk melanjutkan pelatihan dan mengemban tugas lain.

Ia sedikit tak rela harus meninggalkan Jonginie di sini.

Oh Sehun bimbang….

Sudah delapan hari pelayannya itu menemaninya selama di rumah. Ia yakin gadis itu terlalu polos untuk mengetahui apa profesi Oh Sehun.

Mana mungkin ia bilang harus meninggalkan negara ini secepatnya dan bilang selamat tinggal begitu saja.

Itu akan rasional jika sebelumnya tidak ada percikan ketertarikan yang dibuatnya.

Ia tidak menampik kalau ia pernah melakukan hal itu pada beberapa gadis saat bertugas di Amerika dan Eropa.

Meninggalkan mereka setelah puas bercinta.

Tapi ia tidak sampai hati melakukannya pada Jonginie.

Entah kenapa ia merasa akan jadi pria yang buruk jika melakukan itu.

Seharusnya seorang agen sepertinya tidak melakukan ini.

Ia sudah keluar jalur peraturan, menggunakan perasaan saat bertugas benar-benar kesalahan besar.

Maafkan aku Jonginie….aku harus meninggalkan mu.

_HUNKAI_

Banyak makanan tertata rapi saat Sehun pulang pukul 7 malam ke apartemennya.

Ia melihat Jonginie terdiam memandang makanan-makanan itu.

"Kenapa melamun sayang?"

Jonginie merasakan pelukan dari sampingnya, dan Oh Sehun sudah ada disana sambil tersenyum.

"Aku kira Tuan tidak pulang malam ini, padahal aku sudah memasak banyak untuk tuan"

Jongin merasa tubuhnya diangkat oleh majikannya.

"Kau yang memasak ini semua?"

"Iya…saat pelayan lain bekerja membersihkan rumah, aku memasak ini semua. Aku melihat tuan akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk, jadi aku sengaja membuatkan sup sup itu"

Sehun senang sekali diperhatikan oleh gadis itu.

Ia sedikit meraba tubuh depan si pelayan bermaksud menggoda nya.

"Kau tidak merindukan ku Jonginie? Saat aku bekerja kau sering mengusik pikiran ku. Kau mengesalkan sekali"

"Maksud tuan apa?"

"Kau racun Jonginie.

Aku terlena oleh dirimu, kau harus bertanggung jawab sekarang"

Jonginie sudah tahu kemana arah pikiran Sehun.

"Tuan….ayo saya ambilkan makanannya. Mumpung masakannya belum terlalu dingin"

Ia bangit dari pangkuan Sehun tapi Sehun bersikukuh untuk memangkunya.

"Suapi aku….."

Wajah tampan nan brengsek Oh Sehun masih menikmati suguhan di depannya. Mulutnya masih menikmati makanan yang di suapkan Jonginie tapi matanya tak lepas dari tubuh montok si pelayan.

Jonginie hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam karena paksaan Oh Sehun.

Seksi sekali….

Jika Jongin mau, pasti ia bisa sukses jadi model pakaian dalam wanita. Tubuh gadis tinggi di depannya menunjang untuk memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Apalagi kulit tannya sangat halus dan bersih.

Pikiran pria yang melihatnya pasti akan kacau.

Ia tahu sekali pelayannya luar biasa malu, tapi ia suka melihatnya.

Sehun senang karena sepertinya Jonginie menyukainya, ia tidak terlalu memberontak saat Sehun ingin mengerjainya.

Setelah sesi suap-menyuap di meja makan, Sehun bermaksud menonton film di ruang tengah. Ia melarang Jonginie untuk memakai pakaiannya kembali.

Melihat tubuh sintal gadis itu tanpa busana maidnya terasa lebih baik.

Walaupun Jonginie mengatakan keberatannya karena ruangan dingin, pada akhirnya Oh Sehun sang majikanlah yang menang akan perintah egoisnya.

Ia membawa Jonginie dalam pelukan mautnya saat keduanya menikmati suguhan film romantis di televisi.

Sehun bisa melihat Jonginie terhanyut oleh cerita film itu.

Ia lah yang tidak fokus dari tadi.

Ia tidak bisa fokus saat menyentuh tubuh hampir topless Jonginie.

Jadi yang sekarang dilakukannya adalah memijat kedua payudara besar gadis itu dari luar bra cream miliknya yang tentu saja menimbulkan reaksi desahan merdu dari bibirnya.

Tangan kanan Oh Sehun masuk kedalam celana dalam putih milik gadis yang saat ini sibuk mendesah. Ternyata Jonginie sudah basah dan siap untuk dihujam didalam sana.

Ia lepas bra cream itu dan ia cium bibir Jonginie yang saat ini terasa seperti permen manis dibibirnya.

Jonginie yang sangat menikmati perlakuan Sehun juga tak sabar untuk membuka baju Sehun dan membuatnya juga bertelanjang dada.

Saat keduanya saling berpelukan erat seperti ini, gesekan dada besar Jonginie di dada bidang Oh Sehun terasa sangat menyenangkan sensasinya.

Sehun meremas kuat payudara kanan Jonginie sampai membuat Jonginie menangis.

"Aah..ahhh..ahhh sakittt tuan…..akkkhhh…"

Mulut Oh Sehun yang sekarang menggantikan tangannya mengerjai dada montok pelayannya.

Jonginie menjambak rambut hitam Oh Sehun kasar.

"Sayang…aku minta maaf pada bayi mu di masa depan. Ini terlalu nikmat untuk ku lewatkan…."

Oh Sehun makin keras menyedot dan menggigit payudara sebelah kanannya.

Jonginie makin memekik kesakitan saat nipple sebelah kirinya ditarik dan dicubit kuat Sehun secara bersamaaan.

Tak menunggu lama untuk Sehun melucuti pakaian mereka berdua hingga telanjang seperti sekarang. Dengan cepat ia merebahkan Jongin di kasur miliknya.

Ia mengajak Jonginie untuk berperang lidah lagi dan setelahnya dengan rakus Oh Sehun menikmati tiap jengkal tubuh halus yang terkulai pasrah dinikmati oleh nya itu.

Ia menciumi punggung Jonginie di belakang, ia mendengar gadis itu terus meneriakkan namanya.

Saat ia sudah siap untuk melakukan penetrasi, ia memasukkan penis nya dari belakang. Jonginie meringis sakit merasakan penis Sehun merobek lagi lubang vaginanya yang masih sangat sempit.

Tubuhnya tersentak kedepan akibat Sehun terlalu bersemanngat menghujam di belakang.

"Ooouh….Tuann….leebbbihhh ceppat….'

"Hahhhaa…..hhh….sabar sayangggg…."

Vagina Jongin yang sempit membuat Sehun terus menggeram nikmat, dinding-dinding kewanitaan itu terus memberikan kenikmatan pada penis besarnya.

Jika seperti ini, Sehun benar-benar tak rela meninggalkan Jonginie….apa ia harus membawa gadis ini ke kanada juga?"

"Ohh…Sehhhunnn… aku keluar.."

Jonginie orgasme dan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

Penisnya di dalam sana masih ingin dipuaskan, jadi Sehun sekarang membalikkan tubuh jonginie dengan posisi biasa bercinta.

Ia ingin lebih dalam menghujamkan kejantanannya pada hole gadis seksi ini.

Ia melihat Jonginie tersenyum manis menatapnya, dan langsung saja ia sambar bibir yang tampak sedikit berdarah akibat gigitannya tadi.

"Sshhhh..ah…ah…ah….ah…"

Suara Jonginie masih terdengar di kamar itu walaupun sekarang sudah tidak sekuat tadi. Sudah tiga jam lebih mereka bergulat diranjang.

Dan Oh Sehun tidak ada tanda-tanda puas sama sekali.

Tubuh mereka sudah licin oleh keringat, harum tubuh mereka juga sudah membaur dengan aroma cairan cinta.

Sehun memang berniat melakukan sex gila.

Ia patut bangga pada Jonginie yang tahan akan napsu besarnya.

Ia tak ingat berapa kali gadis itu klimaks.

Karena ia pun sendiri lupa berapa kali ia klimaks.

Menggenjot lubang gadis yang belum lama diperawaninya itu memang menyenangkan.

Jongin berbeda dari gadis-gadis sebelum nya.

ia merasakan tubuh Jonginie menegang, mungkin sebentar lagi gadis itu orgasme.

Sehun pun makin kuat menunggangi dan menggenjot tubuh gadis itu dari atas.

Mereka orgasme hampir berbarengan.

Wajah Jonginie manis sekali seperti itu.

Jonginie merasa rahim dan vaginanya penuh oleh sperma milik Oh Sehun.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bercinta.

Ia hanya menurut saat pria tampan itu mencium bibirnya. Ia pun ikut membalas ciuman rakus itu dengan senang.

Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya dan meminta Jonginie memanjakan adiknya.

Jonginie menjilat batang kemaluan Sehun yang besar dan panjang di depannya.

Ia jilat dan ia cium kemaluan itu hingga pemiliknya menggelinjang meremas rambutnya.

Sehun segera menarik kepala Jonginie dan merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di ranjang.

Spermanya masih ada di bibir gadis itu.

Segera ia jilati bibir dan mulutnya untuk menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada gadis seksinya.

Ia masukkan lagi penisnya kedalam lubang hangat vagina Jonginie hanya untuk merasakan kenyamanan.

Sehun dan Jonginie saling menatap.

Pada akhirnya Jonginie langsung memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan menunduk kan kepalanya.

Sehun mencium leher dan menyesap kulit itu kuat.

Ia menyamankan kepalanya ke tengah dada Jongin yang terasa lembut dan kenyal.

Ia masih terus menghisap salah satu dada itu sambil ingin istirahat hingga esok hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kecup- kecupan di bibirnya terasa mengasyikkan saat Sehun masih berada di alam mimpinya.

Ia berusaha membuka mata untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Jonginie terlihat berada di atas tubuhnya sambil terus menciumi pipinya.

Ia tersenyum….

Gadis itu semakin pintar membuat hatinya senang.

Jonginie tersenyum menyeringai saat mata mereka bertemu.

Sehun ingin merengkuh tubuh gadis yang duduk diatasnya sekarang.

"Akkgghhh…."

Sehun kesakitan…..

Ia berusaha bangkit.

"Akkhhg….."

Tangan dan kakinya sakit sekali.

Jongin masih tersenyum melihatnya.

Gadis itu masih memakai pakaian dalamnya sekarang, tapi pandangannya sekarang terlihat berbeda.

Sehun merutuki borgol yang membelit kedua pergelangan tangan dan juga kakinya.

Ia melihat kamarnya, ada beberapa pria disana.

Oh tidak…!

Ia kecolongan.

"Jonginie….apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Tuan…kau belum tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang?"

Sehun memberontak ingin melepaskan dirinya.

"Tuan…jangan banyak bergerak. Itu borgol listrik…..semakin kau kuat ingin melepasnya, maka tenaga mu akan semakin terkuras"

"Kau….penghianat! kenapa kau tega melakukan ini jalang? berapa mereka membayar mu"

"Ini bukan soal bayaran tuan…..apa kau juga bukan penghianat jika besok kau meninggalkan ku sendiri di sini saat kau kembali ke Kanada? Kita sama saja bukan…..?"

"Brengsek….siapa mereka?"

"Kau tidak mengenaliku Oh Sehun?"

Seorang pria berbaju hitam mendekati ranjang di mana Jonginie dan Sehun berada.

"Aku orang yang sedang kau incar dan akan kau tangkap dalam waktu dekat ini"

Ia membuka kumis tipis dan kacamatnya.

Sehun memperhatikan dengan seksama siapa pria itu sebenarnya.

"Huang Zitao brengsek…..! Kau akan mati dipenjara sebentar lagi"

"No…No…itu tidak akan terjadi Oh sehun. Karena aku kemari untuk mengambil semua data bukti kejahatan yang telah dikumpulkan oleh pemerintah Cina dan juga inteligent seperti kalian. Sepertinya aku tidak sia-sia menjadikan mu sebagai target"

Sehun benar-benar marah melihat seorang pria sedang mengotak-atik komputer tempatnya bekerja. Belum lagi ada dua orang pria yang menggeledah isi apartemennya ini.

Sepertinya ada yang membocorkan info pada Zitao tentang keberadaannya.

"Zitao…kami sudah mengumpulkan semua yang kau minta"

"Baiklah…cepat keluar dan bawa pergi ketempat aman!"

Ketiga pria tinggi itu segera pergi dari apartemen Sehun.

Sehun benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kai….pakai baju mu. Kita juga harus segera pergi dari sini!

Selamat tinggal Oh Sehun….aku berharap suatu saat kita bisa berjumpa lagi"

Suara tawa mengiringi kepergian pria licik itu.

Sehun hampir melupakan fakta bahwa Huang Zitao itu gesit dan punya banyak trik manipulasi yang hebat.

Ia melirik ke arah Jonginie di sebelahnya.

Gadis cantik itu memakai coat panjang bewarna hitam.

Ia tampak berbeda dari sosok manis Jonginie yang belum lama ini ditidurinya.

"Oh Sehun….aku sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi aku sangat mencintai Zitao…"

Ada perasaan marah Sehun mendengar pengakuan Jonginie.

"Brengsek! .kau akan membayar mahal atas perbuatan mu ini Jonginie!"

"Kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti ku jika sedang berada di posisi ku.

Aku tidak ingin kakak ku di hukum mati dan aku sendiri di dunia ini"

Jonginie mencium pipi Sehun lembut sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek…!"

Tao dengan jelas mendengar jeritan keras Oh Sehun dari luar kamar.

"Oppa…kau harus membayar mahal untuk pekerjaan ku ini"

Tao menggandeng tangan Kai yang keluar dengan tenang ke luar gedung apartemen Sehun.

"Upah mu akan ku tambah berkali-kali lipat sayang…."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau akan ku izinkan jalan-jalan keliling dunia jika aku sudah aman dari kejaran CIA di Rusia"

"Gomawo…."

Kai memeluk Tao senang.

"Sayang….kau tak menyesal melakukan ini?"

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sepertinya kau tertarik pada agen itu…"

"Tidak…mana mungkin aku tertarik padanya"

Kedua nya melanjutkan jalan menuju mobil mereka dan harus segera pergi cepat meninggalkan negara ini.

"Aku tahu dari mata mu. Kau tak rela meninggalkannya"

Ia memandang wajah kakaknya dalam-dalam.

"Bisakah oppa tidak cerewet seperti ini? kita harus segera pergi ke Rusia….ayo cepat"

Tao menyeringai melihat adiknya.

Kai menatap kamar Oh Sehun diatas sana dari kaca mobil.

Ia menghela napas dan menenangkan pikirannya.

"Maafkan aku Oh Sehun…..

Selamat tinggal cinta pertama ku…

_FIN_

**NOTE: **

**CSIS = The Canadian Security Intelligent Service**

Ini special request dari lovely reader **deathangel94**

Yang pengen Fic pembantu- majikan (tapi ide nya berubah ga jelas kayak gini. Maaf gak sesuai ama yg di mau)

Sorry banget telat ngepost kannya sampe jadi fosil yang ngerikues nunggunya. Requesan sama saya emang seabad baru di buatkan.

#hahahaha….

Are u enjoy?

As expected?

No?

Ya sudahlah…

Saya emang sering ngecewain orangnya…..

#hahahaha….

PM kakak kalau mau protes oke?

See u in next FF….


End file.
